Beck and Jade's textfight Tori Tortures Teacher
by Bloc's Bucket List
Summary: This is the story of what Beck and Jade's text-fight in Tori Tortures Teacher is really about.


**Beck & Jade's text-fight (Tori Tortures Teacher)**

Just like any other day at school, Jade was in a bad mood. It was a month long thing with her, not just around her time of the month, although it was even worse then. She was pissed off at Beck for not texting or calling all day. It was ok for her not to text him or be thinking about him, but him doing that to her was not going to be tolerated. He had a reason for not making contact with her though and it was because he had a big assignment that he really needed to complete for school and she was well aware of this, however, still demanded his attention. It had started a huge text-fight between the two of them, with each text message getting more and more offensive and personal, with the intention of pushing the other to breaking point. Beck and Jade were sitting in Sikowitz's classroom, waiting for the class to start, when Tori and Andre walked in, just in time to see the text-fight really take off.

**To ****Beck**: Just thought you should know I was thinking about someone else the last time we made love.

It wasn't true, how could she think of anyone but her dreamy, irresistible boyfriend. But she wanted to win this text-fight and would stop at nothing to make sure she did.

Beck: "What? Really?"

Jade nodded.

Beck: "Alright. Okay"

Beck quickly replied to Jade's message, while Jade waited in anticipation to see what sort of comeback he'd have to her offensive text message.

**To ****Jade**: I think about other girls all the time, they're so much more gentle and feminine.

That was also a lie. Beck was head over heels in love with Jade and he hoped she knew it. He told her all the time but she had so many insecurities that ignited in her childhood that she never really believed anything nice people said about her. He didn't want some high maintenance, clingy, girly-girl for a girlfriend. He wanted Jade, the independent, driven, sophisticated girl, who knew what she liked and what she didn't. Made buying presents a whole lot easier. He loved her pale skin and her beautiful black hair, but above all it was her eyes that were so intense and sexy that he couldn't help but stare at them. He didn't want to hurt her feelings with what he said in the text message but he knew she could handle it and she wasn't one to back away from any fight, Beck just liked to challenge her every now and then.

Jade: "What? WHAT? Ok, you wanna go there."

Beck wondered if he'd gone too far, but once he saw her ferociously pressing the screen on her pear phone, he was more concerned about what sort of insults she'd be sending to him.

Tori and Andre attempted to intervene and ask what Beck and Jade were text-fighting about, however, were unsuccessful and were cut quickly cut off by the sharp words of "stay out of it" and "back off", both said very forcefully. They knew it would only lead to trouble if they persisted in finding out what the fight taking place through text-message was all about, so they did as instructed.

Then Sikowitz entered the classroom and Beck and Jade decided to be considerate by putting their fight on hold to ensure Sikowitz didn't have a freak out when he misinterpreted their phone ringtones for something else.

By now the text-fight had been going on for a number of days and Jade really wanted it to end so she could hug and kiss her boyfriend again without it looking like she lost the fight. So she wanted to send a text message that would really cut Beck deep, to the point of surrender.

**To ****Beck**: I have to be honest, I was really disappointed the first time we made love, I thought you'd be bigger.

Jade knew this was really offensive. All guys worry about being compared to other guys, especially in the sex department. For a brief moment she wondered if he'd know she was bluffing because she knew very well that he could satisfy any woman, so she was pleased when she saw his annoyed reaction.

Beck: "What? Sorry what?"

Jade: " You read me."

They continued to stare at each other, neither one breaking eye contact for fear of showing weakness. Beck decided not to text back straight away, the play was about to begin and he knew he'd have to turn his phone off soon anyway, plus he thought it would be good to let Jade sweat while she wondered what sort of comeback he'd have waiting for her. If he were completely honest with himself though, he'd admit that he really didn't have a comeback. He was pretty sure she was bluffing, otherwise she would have used "I fake orgasms with you" as a comeback for one of her earlier messages. He loved how she was so competitive, most guys would take offense to the sort of things she was texting, but he was secure in himself.

Beck didn't text back until the next day, the lack of contact between the two was what had started the fight in the first place and Beck knew this would annoy Jade even more than an untruthful insult. He was proven right when he received several text messages from Jade.

**To ****Beck**: "Oh, so you don't have a comeback to that one. What a shame."

**To ****Beck**: "Are you ready to admit defeat?"

**To ****Beck**: "You better start answering me or I'm going to end it once and for all, and I don't just mean this text-fight."

Beck wasn't sure if she was bluffing about the last one, considering she'd ended their relationship before. So he decided to text back. He didn't want to stop the text-fighting just yet. As much as what she was saying could get someone seriously offended, it was when she spoke and texted with such passion and purpose that turned him on the most. She was assertive and aggressive and to him that also meant sexy and fierce.

**To ****Jade**: Sorry I haven't been answering. I met up with a group of cheerleaders and I've arranged to take them back to my RV and … well you know how it goes."

Jade: "Ugh! Unbelievable! Ok."

Now Jade was feeling incredibly jealous. She began planning all the things she would do to him if what he texted were true. Cat asked if Jade was still text-fighting with Beck and Jade responded in a way that made it clear that she wasn't giving up on this fight until she won.

**To ****Beck**: They would all be faking orgasms from your small dick.

She showed Cat the text message and Cat was outraged and blocked her ears. Jade was satisfied with Cat's response and hoped this would be the message to push Beck over the edge.

It wasn't long before Jade received her reply from Beck. But the reply caught her off guard, not that she'd let that show.

**To ****Jade**: "Meet me at my RV at 5pm."

Good, Jade thought, he was finally ready to apologise and admit that he'd lost the text-fight. She obeyed his text message and arrived at the RV at 5pm sharp. Beck was standing in the doorway of his RV with a smile on his face. Jade was confused by the smile; guys who felt guilty didn't often wear a smile on their face.

Jade: "What are you smiling at?", she asked bluntly.

Beck: "I'm looking at an extremely beautiful girl, what's not to smile about?"

Jade: "Don't you have something to say to me", ignoring the compliment.

Beck: "I do. Firstly, I had an assignment due, it was really important and I needed time alone to do it because I'd been with you all week and didn't have time to work on it."

Jade attempted to cut him off and demand an apology, but Beck placed his index finger on her lip. He looked into her eyes.

Beck: "Let me finish. I did the assignment as quickly as I could, trust me I would have rathered been with you, but if I don't do well on these assignments, I won't get into a good performing arts college like you and then we won't be able to go to college together. You know I love you and I'm sorry for those text messages. I hope you didn't believe a single word I sent to you."

Jade: "Well then, that's a pretty demented way to admit defeat, but I'll accept it."

Jade pushed past Beck to enter his RV and sat on his bed. Beck walked over to the bed and sat next to her, putting his arm around her waist. She liked it when he did that. She was very ticklish around the waist. Jade still looked a bit peeved off, probably about the fighting, but Beck knew how to make her snap out of it.

Beck: "Come here, sexy."

Jade half smiled as Beck pulled her closer to him and leaned in to kiss her. First he kissed her on her flawless cheek and then moved over to her lips. They were moist from her lip-gloss and he knew she was beginning to forgive him by the way she kissed him back. They kissed for a long time, becoming more and more vigorous by the second. Beck broke the kiss and started kissing Jade's neck. He could smell her perfume. Some people would assumer Jade wasn't girly enough to wear perfume, but Beck knew that she was a very classy girl and she had one perfume that she particularly loved. She knew he loved it too and wore it whenever she'd see him. Beck held the back of Jade's head and laid her down on his bed. He moved to a position where he was hovering over her and continued to kiss her passionately on her juicy lips. They loved just being with each other, even if it was just cuddling and making out on his bed. The fight was officially over and they had to make up for lost time.


End file.
